Phantom Realms
by PhantomEcliipse
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz. These four guardians have each their own secret emerald that holds powerful magic amongst them. With danger in every turn, they use their realms to fight against the evil spirits that stay well hidden in the darkness from the evil Vlad Masters. but will they stop him? read to find out.


We all know who Danny Phantom is, right?...if not, let me tell you something about what happened when all hopes, comes to one intensely decision...

in Chapter 1. we meet the ghost troop, Danny, Sam and Tucker, but Danny..isn't too happy about what his summer "vacation" is not quite planned as he expected...

* * *

It was a bright, sunny summer day in the beautiful city of Amity Park. Trees were green as the Lucky Clovers you find every St. Patty's Day, with every flower blooming beyond the glistening sun of our favorite season. Summer.

School was out. All the teens and kids ran out of their schools like a herd of elephants, pushing against each other to begin their summer vacations like spending time with the family and friends. Amongst of the crowd of students from Casper High, came out a young boy, who seem to be about 16 or 17, in their junior year of High School. The boy had raven black hair with a slight of silky texture to it. Baby blue eyes, not seem to be too pale, but with a light tan added to the skin himself. A stylish red jacket with white strips on the arms, draggy blue jeans and matching sneakers on the feet. Daniel Fenton, or formally known as "Danny", was merely excited about summer, aside from All the ghost hunting, badly embarrassed by his older sister, Jazz or his parents, nor even getting bullied by football players.

Danny, with his trustworthy friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were walking home after a long day of boring education. Sam had thought up some great eco-friendly ways to save their beloved planet, while Tucker, only thinks about what to do with all the taxes and money he gets from the city, since of course, he is the mayor.

_"Well, school's over and I have no idea what to do in these 3 months of heat and torture "_ Danny exclaimed with a sorrowful sigh. _"And plus, what's even more worse, my dad wants me to get a job, and leave my ghostly business behind"_

Danny was hoping that he'd get to spend a bit more time with his friend during the summer, without even "going ghost" for a measly second.

_"I mean, I really want to hang out with you guys a lot more often since I realized...I'm never around anymore, ever since that lab accident with the ghost powers...sure, I am the Danny Phantom, but sometimes I wish...I could just be a normal teen boy with a normal family and life"_ said Danny with a non-cheerful look on his face. He felt a soft, gently hand being placed on his shoulder, glancing up, he spotted the one who always makes him smile. _Sam._

Sam has been Danny's beloved girlfriend ever since he saved the planet from the disastrous astriod. And Sam, she had caring, loving feelings for him, and not just friendship...but love. _"Danny...it doesnt matter what you are, its WHO you are that cares about the most, your powers and yourself, makes you the hero of all of us, even to us, and your family too "_ she says with a warmful gentle smile of her gothic face. _" Your more important to me than anything else in the world, your my hero "_ Sam finishes giving a soft kiss on Danny's cheek, then smiles seeing his face turn red, bright like a tomato. Danny warmly smiles to his gothic girlfriend.

Tucker, as always, fiddles around with all the technology in the world. PCs, phones, PDAs, you name it. Tucker has always had Danny's back ever since they were little boys in kindergarten, and aside all that, he nevers wants to watch his friend and his friend's girlfriend do their "lovey dovey" moments while he's around. _"I'm so glad I'm single, ain't got no time for girls, just me as the mayor and beautiful, sweet technology..and"_ Tucker gets cut off by the sound of rumbling from his empty stomach, a signal of hunger. _"looks like my tank needs fuel, time for some grub!"_ Danny and Sam both look at their techno geek friend with looks of confusion. Suddenly, a light blue wisp came out from the young halfa's mouth, feeling alerted as he quickly looks around the area for any signs of ghosts. Not one ghost seemed to be in sight. Danny scratched his head in confusion and slowly shrugged. _"Huh...maybe my sense was playing tricks on me"_ A loud scream, like if somebody was being brutally murdered to death, echoed throughout the street. The trio quickly turned to see where it was coming from.

Danny gave a quick glance around to see if the coast was clear, then suddenly stepped behind his friends. A flash shone brightly, changing into the towns heroic ghost boy._ Danny Phantom.  
_Instead of black, hair was bleached white, eye shining of neon green, wearing the hazmat suit of black & white with a "D" symbol on the chest, added with a "P" on the inside of the symbol.

_"You guys stay put, I'm gonna go see what that was, it won't take long"_ said Danny. He looked over at Sam, whom seemed to have a worry look on her face. He smiled telling her it will be alright. Danny slowly turned around and flew away onto the street, until you couldn't see him anymore. As he looked around a bit questionably, the whole street was practically deserted. No sign of human life anywhere. He slowly land onto the cracked road, with a confused look. _" hello?...anybody here? "_ exclaimed Danny.

Then, out of nowhere, a bright light shone from behind the ghost boy. He gasps with a startled tone. He turns around quickly, the light brightly flashes, almost causing him to have blindness in his eyes. With a short yell, the light vanishes. Danny Phantom was no where to be in sight.

to be continued onto chpt. 2...

_****__((sorry if it's short, this was the first chapter that I've written like two years, so yeah..its been awhile. Hopefully, I'll be able to catch up on my story later on this year, and to go back with dealing with Danny Phantom again))_


End file.
